Leo Ferreira
|background = #C9E2AD |bodyfontcolor = black |color1 = #55D788 |fontcolor1 = white |name = Leona "Leo" Ferreira |color2 = #55D788 |fontcolor2= |gender = Female |age = 17 |birthday = July 25, 1997 |education = Miduna Beach High School |occupation = Student |address = 11 Lavender Road, Miduna Beach |relationships = Nope |housemates = Her parents |appearance = Leo is a tanned Hispanic looking girl. Her hair is naturally a light brown but she died it red sometime ago and had that hair style for a while. She's recently dyed it blonde with pink ombre, some added pink extensions as well. Leo is very into her look and fashion. In terms of clothing, Leo absolutely loves the hippie, boho chic kind of look. She also likes to wear a lot of jewelry such as bracelets, necklaces, and earings. |personality = Leo centers her life around kindess and love. It's part of her natural behavior, she believes in kindness and sees the world through a positive eye. Leo loves to help people and make them feel better. She believes that all the world needs is love and kindness and with that, the world would spin 'round perfectly. Leo believes in togetherness and working together to spread positive energy. Leo thinks hate is pointless, needless, and a waste of energy. Why spend your time hating something when you can spend your time loving something else? Leo doesn't like to be around hateful energy but when she is, she usually finds a way to turn it into a positive. Leo does however have some weaknesses. She gets very peeved off when people are rude and disrespectful. Being a person who tries to spread love as much as possible, she doesn't appreciate people who do the opposite. Leo is very outspoken so she always feels the urge to tell all of those people off and put their brains in the right mind. However, she always tries to stay as calm as possible and respond with peace. It especially bugs Leo when someone has a bad attitude towards her after she was nice to them. It gets Leo very angry but she of course tries to keep her peace. |history = Leo was born in California in 1997. She and her family moved to Puerto Rico and lived with some family when she was young and then they moved back to America later. Miduna Beach was their third move. When Leo lived in Puerto Rico, she was always so bothered by the poverty that she'd see. She always felt an urge to help make things better so she did. Leo and her family started to become heavily involved in some organizations and charities. She loved getting involved and helping out. When she moved to Miduna, she brought that with her and continued her work. She believes she has all she needs, so she likes to spend her time helping others instead of selfishly worrying about herself. |family = Jasmine Ferreira - Leo's mother means a lot to her and she really cares about her a lot. She grew up close to her parents. She can talk with mom about a lot of things and she'll be completely understanding. Her mother is very good for going to about serious issues and getting advice on that. Peppe Ferreira - Leo's father is also means a lot to her. He cares about Leo a lot, as she does for him. As mentioned, she grew up close to her parents and she still holds a good relationship with them. With her father, she even can talk about the girly things that she does with her mom. Leo and her dad joke a lot and have a lot of fun together. |friends = *'Grey Landon' - Grey is a good friend of Leo's. They are kind of working on something and they're growing closer! *'Grant Burnham' - Leo and Grant met at school and they've enjoyed talking with each other the various times they have. *'Aphrodite Hart' - Aphrodite is very funny and she makes Leo laugh. *'Other Friends' - Leo really loves her friends and she cherishes them all. |trivia = *Leo's zodiac sign is also a Leo. *Leo works with a lot of charities and organizations. |note = 2/4/14 - 6/13/15 Leo has always been one of my favorites, I love her down to earth personality and roleplaying her always made me feel good inside, because I knew all I had to do was feel kindness inside to write her response. I love her and will miss her, I just feel like I should move on to other things. I consider her one of my "legacy characters" and all of those characters have good chances of returning. Leo will be attending University of Florida and will begin classes in July. She remains in close touch with her good friend Grey Landon and all of her friends back in Miduna Beach. |fc = Demi Lovato |user = ShorRoss44 |image = Leo_blondie.jpg |width = 430px}}